The Return of Ella
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: After Kagome’s mate Inuyasha dies in battle Kagome returns home. There her mom tells her that she was adopted. Kagome remembers and goes out in search of Anna her twin. While traveling she meets Sango’s Mirouku’s and Rin’s reincarnations. Her guardian
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Ella

_KEF: Hey peeps Kagome Echizen Fan here Hope you enjoy The Return Ella._

_Kagome: Yeah. It's a pretty good story._

_Inuyasha comes up behind her_

_Inuyasha: Oi Kagome I'm, hungry I want some ramen hand it over. _

_A little tick mark appears on Kagom's head_

_Kagome: SIT Boy! Get it yourself._

_Anna: Will you to be quiet. 50 laps around the neighborhood_

_Yoh: Hehe For once I'm not the one getting ordered around by Anna._

_KEF: Anyway, I do not own Inyasha or Shaman King or there would be quite a few changes._

_Main Pairings: Anna x Yoh, Ella (Kagome) x Hao_

_Summary: After Kagome's mate Inuyasha dies in battle Kagome returns home. There her mom tells her that she was adopted. Kagome remembers and goes out in search of Anna her twin. While traveling she meets Sango's Mirouku's and Rin's reincarnations. Her guardian spirits are Shippo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She enters the Shaman Fight and is forced to join Hao's team as that is the only team that doesn't perfectly split up into teams of 3. The x-laws are tricked by an evil demon into thinking that Kagome is worse than Hao. Will she be reunited wither her Sister?_

**Chapter 1**

Anna's POv

"Anna wake up it's noon." A voice said. I jolted awake and realized that it was just Yoh. "What's wrong Anna? Usually you want us up at the crack of dawn to train and today you were the one who slept in." Yoh said with concern. "I'm fine Yoh I just had a bad dream. You can take the day off from training today." I said. Yoh looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't have time to worry. I knew I would soon see Ella again.

Kagome's POV

I was the happiest person in the world. Even if my closest human friends in the Feudal Era were dead I still have Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sesshomaru Aniue. Suddenly I heard a loud noise coming from Inuyasha's forest. It was a horde of demons after the Shikon Jewel again.

(Demons) "Hand over the Shikon Jewel"

"Kagome get into the hut." Inuyasha screamed over the yells of the villagers.

"No I can help," I yelled.

"Go inside," He yelled and when I didn't he picked me up and threw me into Kaede's hut and everything went black.

……………………………………………………………………………………......

After the Battle

Kagome's POv

'Ugh, My head,' I thought. Isuddenly remembered what happened.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru," I screamed. I couldn't find them anywhere. I searched frantically when I heard a mewling and saw Kirrara. She was in her kitten form standing near some bodies. They were Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sesshomaru. It looked as if Kirrara had dragged them away from the evil demon's bodies.

I couldn't believe it they were dead. All I could do was cry.

"Kirrara, I want to go home. Do you want to go too?" I asked.

"Mew," She said which I took as a Yes. We went to the well. Kirrara hopped into my arms and I jumped.

When I got out of the well I saw mom waiting for me looking quite upset.

"Sweetie I need to tell ou something. It's about your childhood." She said

"What's up Okaa sama?" I asked.

"Well you see your real parents are Shamans. Your real name is Ella. Kagome is just your middle name." She said

Slowly it all started to come back to me. How they treated my twin like trash and me like I was an angel. " Mom I love you, Souta, Buyo, and Ji chan, but I want to find my sister. I'm not going to change my last name because to me you guys are my real family." I saidn. My mom started crying and all I could do was hug her.

I walked up stairs and felt numb. I couldn't think all I felt was numb. I found out the people I considered my family were not real family, my mat, kit, and brother were dead, and I had no idea where my sister was. At least I still remembered how to use my shaman, Itako, and miko powers.

"Bye guys. I love you. I'll visit." I said.

"Nee chan. Write every day." Souta san and as Kirrara and I were leaving everything that had happened finally dawned on me and I started to cry.

_KEF: Hope you liked it. And remember please review or I won't be able to update._

_Kagome: Yeah and we won't be able to go home._

_KEF grabs a fan and wacks Kagome in the head._

_KEF: Ja NE!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome Echizen Fan: Sorry I haven't updates in so long but I have been very busy.

Inuyasha: Feh she was probably to lazy to get out of bed.

KEF: Shut up I had exams and they are super important to my GPA.

Kagome: See Inuyasha exams are important even the author says so.

Inuyasha: Feh that's just because you are to weak to do something so simple as get a good grade.

KEF and Kagome: What did you say Inuyasha? SIT!!!!!

(Inuyasha goes crashing straight into the ground)

Inuyasha: Hey I thought only Kagome could do that!

KEF: Well you forget that I'm the author of this fanfic. So bleh. By the way the ages of the Shaman King characters will be slightly changes to fit more into the story

Inuyasha: ARGHHHHH.

I do not own Shaman King of Inuyasha

**Main Pairings:** Anna x Yoh, Ella (Kagome) x Hao

**Summary:** After Kagome's mate Inuyasha dies in battle Kagome returns home. There her mom tells her that she was adopted. Kagome remembers and goes out in search of Anna her twin. While traveling she meets Sango's Mirouku's and Rin's reincarnations. Her guardian spirits are Shippo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She enters the Shaman Fight and is forced to join Hao's team as that is the only team that doesn't perfectly split up into teams of 3. The x-laws are tricked by an evil demon into thinking that Kagome is worse than Hao. Will she be reunited wither her Sister?

**Character Ages:**

Kagome: 16

Sango: 16

Rin: 16

Miroku: 17

Anna: 17

Yoh: 17

Jeanne: 16

Ren: 17

Manta: 16

Horo horo: 16

Pirika: 15

Hao: 17

Jun: 22

* * *

Normal POV

Kagome and Kirrara finally stopped walking in a place called Funbari. Suddenly a red blurr ran in front of them. They were surprised. The blur looked so much like Inuyasha that they decided to follow it.

What they saw was a graveyard filled with tons of ghost. Kirrara noticed the Inuyasha ghost and dragged her new mistress over there.

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome whispered

"Hey Kaggie miss me?" Inuyasha said, "Sesshomaru and Shippo are waiting for us. Come on.

Quickly Kagome and Kirrara followed Inuyasha into a beautiful clearing that was in the middle of a vast clearing hidden by dozens of trees. In the middle of the clearing stood Shippo and Sesshomaru, Kagome rushed to hug them. She was so happy that she didn't even notice that she was able to hug them.

After much explaining they decided that Shippo Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be her guardian spirits when she entered the Shaman Tournament.

Soon Kagome found the reincarnations of Rin, Sango and Miroku. They were all Kagome's age and they were trying to get into the Shaman Fights too. Sango's guardian spirits were her brother Kohaku and a neko youkai. Rin's guardian spirit was a dog demon that had been assigned to protect her by Sesshomaru when they died. And Miroku's guardian was a neko youkai as well. In fact it was the mate of the neko yokai that was one of Sango's spirit guardians. They decided to team up and were all as close as they had been in the Feudal Era.

* * *

Kagome had just gotten a call to come to the cemetery in Tokyo for her match against one of the 10 proctors to see if she was worthy of becoming Shaman Queen. She waited for awhile and then she saw a young boy who was actually pretty good looking.

"Hello my name is Nichrome (sorry about the spelling) and I will be your proctor." The boy/ teenager said.

"Nice to meet you please treat me will." Kagome said.

Nichrome was a little surprised that this girl was so nice to him most of the other contestants were downright rude. "Any way you have 3 minutes to try to land a blow on me." He said.

"Okay," Kagome said, "Inuyasha into the Tetsuaga(sorry don't know real spelling if you do please tell me.)" Suddenly a rusted sword appeared. Nichrome almost fell over then all of a sudden it turned into a giant sword that gleamed. Swiftly before Nichrome could even blink she disappeared and then reappeared right in front of him.

"I guess I win." She said cheekily. At first Nichrome didn't know what she meant until a drop of liquid fell from his face onto his hand. He realized that this girl was very powerful and he should be careful or he could get hurt.

Normal POV

Kagome's oracle flashed. It said that she would face someone named Iron Maiden Jeanne at Funabari cemetery at 1 o'clock in the morning.

'Who is this Jeanne. Why Iron Maiden?' she wondered. Suddenly she felt many presences it was holy yet very evil at the same time. She turned around and there were about 7 people with an iron piece of medal. Kagome had heard about it, apparently that was a torture device known as the iron maiden. Kagome sweat dropped, now she knew why her opponent was known as Iron Maiden Jeanne. She could feel a very powerful energy coming from the torture device. Kagome shook herself and said,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jeanne sama I hope we have a good match." The Kagome bowed while holding her stomach.

* * *

_Jeanne's POV_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jeanne sama I hope we have a good match."

I was surprised this person was very polite, but that didn't make sense Ichibi san had said she was a very evil person who tried to take over the world but failed and was trying again now during the Shaman Fight. Ichibi san said that this woman was even more evil then Hao and Hao is very evil, but for some reason after meeting her I find that very hard to believe that she is evil, but then again Hao doesn't seem like he would be evil if he wasn't so arrogant and didn't have these really twisted ideas. I wondered why this girl was holding her stomach so tightly. Suddenly Jeanne felt another energy signal coming from the girl. It was coming from her stomach. She was pregnant, I realized surprised. No evil woman would have a child would they especially not so early and by how she held her stomach so carefully.

Suddenly the timer started for the fight and my resolved hardened I couldn't afford to lose. If I did then there was always a chance that Hao would become Shaman King. I sent Shamash after her with a torture chair but Kagome just dodged it easily. It went on like that over and over but finally Kagome was obviously getting tired and she attacked me with a sword called the Tetsuaga and a spirit with dog ears. Suddenly my medium fell off my head. That was impossible. This shouldn't have happened, I should have won, but I wondered why I felt absolutely no ill will towards this girl.

"Good match." Kagome said and she held out her hand. I shook it and decided to ask since even though we had always been told that she was evil by Ichibi san she seemed fine, "Um not to intrude but are you pregnant." I asked

She looked at me blankly for a little and then just turned away and I thought that shee wasn't going to reply but the she said, "Yeah this baby is all I have left of the one I loved." I just looked at her and them I asked her something that would probably cause her pain, "How did your husband die? You were married right?"

She gave me a long searching look and then finally said, "Can I trust you?" I gave a nod then she proceeded to tell me her whole story starting when she was 15 years old. At first I didn't believe her but when I saw her eyes glaze over I was inclined to believe her.

Soon she left and I returned back to the iron maiden but first I told Marco what she had told me and then I said, "Marco is it possible that Ichibi is lying to us I mean this girl doesn't seem evil at all. I know that doubt is the start of evil but this I am sure Ichibi has been lying to us."

Marco said, "I believe you are right Jeanne sama but for now we need to see if she is truly completely good."

* * *

_KEF: How did you like my story? I really hope you liked it. Please review._

_Yoh: Jeanne seems nicer today then she usually is. She must have really been affected by Kagome._

_KEF: Yes that was the goal. Am I forgetting something._

_Kagome: Yeah, please no flames._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**KEF: **Hi people I just wanted to say sorry for not updating this in a while.

**Kagome: **KEF; aren't you forgetting something?

**KEF: **oh yeah I told everyone that Anna was 17 and Kagome was 16 but they are actually both 16 years old.

**Inuyasha:** Feh leave it to a female to make so many mistakes. Girls are so weak.

**KEF and Kagome: **What did you say **INUYASHA?** SIT. SIT. SIT.

**Inuyasha: **I hate you people

**KEF:** Tough luck you deserved it. Hey Anna san could you say the disclaimer

**Anna: **No, Horo Horo say the disclaimer

**Horo Horo:** Why do I have to do it? Whatever. Kagome Echizen Fan does not own Shaman King or Inuyasha

* * *

**Main Pairings:** Anna x Yoh, Ella (Kagome) x Hao

**Summary:** After Kagome's mate Inuyasha dies in battle Kagome returns home. There her mom tells her that she was adopted. Kagome remembers and goes out in search of Anna her twin. While traveling she meets Sango's Miroku's and Rin's reincarnations. Her guardian spirits are Shippo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She enters the Shaman Fight and is forced to join Hao's team, as that is the only team that doesn't perfectly split up into teams of 3. The x-laws are tricked by an evil demon into thinking that Kagome is worse than Hao. Will she be reunited with her Sister?

**Character Ages:**

Kagome: 16

Sango: 16

Rin: 16

Miroku: 17

Anna: 16

Yoh: 17

Jeanne: 16

Ren: 17

Manta: 16

Horo horo: 16

Pirika: 15

Hao: 17

Jun: 22

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kagome was in her hotel room getting for the first time in a week a goodnights sleep. The whole week had been filled with training and the match with Iron Maiden Jeanne san yesterday. Suddenly the oracle bell rang and Kagome picked it up. It said her opponent was called Boris Dracula (don't know his last name so I made it up) and she was supposed to fight him that night at 2 am in the cemetery. Kagome thought, 'I am really starting to hate my oracle bell. This staying up all night can't be good for the baby.' 10 minutes before 2 am Kagome arrived at the cemetery and saw a bunch of people their just sitting near the grave stones with a giant red figure sitting behind them. Suddenly a little puffy haired girl came up to her and said. "hi I am Opacho. Are you Kagome Higurashi. Why does your stomach have thoughts?" Kagome replied, "Yes I am Kagome Higurashi and if you must know I am pregnant and my baby is hungry and sleepy." Soon Kagome was getting ready for her fight she drew out the Tokijin. It started vibrating like crazy and made a move to fly away but Kagome grabbed the hilt and let some of her miko energy through it. It immediately calmed at her touch. Soon she integrated Sesshomaru into the air and he appeared solid. She handed him Tokijin. The oracle bell suddenly started the fight and a blond haired man stepped in front of her as the others backed off. Kagome figured the guy was Boris and watched as Sesshomaru attacked him. Blood red pikes suddenly appeared around Sesshomaru and Boris appeared behind Kagome and said, "Don't move or I turn you mistress into a vampire." Kagome started giggling while the spirits of Shippo and Inuyasha started howling with laughter. Sesshomaru just looked bored. Suddenly Inuyasha spoke, "Please Kagome was my mate before I died so I infused her with a small amount of demon blood as did Sesshomaru and Shippo. If anything even if you were a real vampire she should still have enough blood in her to completely rip you apart." As soon as Inuyasha finished speaking Sesshomaru plunged his sword into the ground and called out Dragon Strike. Blazing blue lightning that had the shape of dragons appeared and completely destroyed all the pikes into nothingness then the ground started to light up around Boris and he was covered in lightning. Boris started to scream bloody murder. Quickly before the flames could disintegrate him Kagome stepped into the lightning and pulled him out.

Suddenly a boy around Kagome's age with long brown hair stepped up to her and said, "Why did you save him?" Kagome just stared at him with a raised eyebrow and replied, "I don't think anyone should kill meaninglessly and plus I won already. I won when Boris's oversoul was shattered." Then Sesshomaru turned into a midsized dog demon (he can change sizes ) about up to Kagome's waist and pulled her on him. "You know I will never carry you like this again." The dog Sesshomaru said. "Aww but you're my brother-in-law you love me." Kagome said with a mini pout.

**The next Day Normal POV**

Kagome slept all the way til lunchtime. When she woke up she, Sango, Miroku, and Rin decided to get a good look of the town. They traveled to the arcades, the movie theaters, and to the bookstores. They were having an awesome time. They even found a great little café were they had the best cappuccinos.

Later during the day they all separated. Kagome was just walking down a street and was about to turn a corner when she bumped into a boy with pointy hair. Kagome could feel that the guy was a shaman and it didn't help that when she bumped into him his memorial tablet came into site. "Watch where your going" the boy said rudely. Kagome wanted to slap him silly, he was extremely rude, "Well I'm sorry but it's not my fault alone." Kagome retorted. "Why you stupid peasant how dare you talk to me like that. I know you're a shaman and I am the one who will be Shaman King."

"Look I don't care who you are but you should at least be nicer to people. Get your head out of your ass and look around this is a city full of people from all different backgrounds no one cares how rich you are and first off no one knows if you will be Shaman King for all we know it could be me or someone else." Kagome said then she stomped off angrily while the guy just glared at her back.

Soon after she left that guy her oracle bell rang and it said that she would be facing Tao Ren at the cemetery again. Kagome raised an eyebrow 'why do they always make me fight in the cemetery what's with that.' She wondered.

**Later**

Kagome arrived at the cemetery early and she was just sitting around talking with Shippo when all of a sudden a giant horse with someone standing on it jumped out. Kagome looked at the figure and recognized the guy from earlier, "YOU" the two said at the same time, and then they glared at each other. "Whatever let's just get this over with, I have to visit the doctor in the morning." Kagome said.

Right as she said this the timer beeped. Then Kagome said, "Shippo into the air." Then Shippo materialized and at the sight of him Ren almost fell over, he couldn't believe someone would have such a ridiculous spirit then he saw 2 other spirits behind the girl and he began to twitch. The girl was obviously underestimating him and he vowed that she would pay for that.

Ren charged Kagome with Bason and all that Kagome did was dodge and then Shippo appeared in front of him and he saw a giant dragon. Ren stared then he realized that it was a illusion and he once again attacked but this time had the little fox boy but then Shippo yelled out, "FOXFIRE" Ren assumed it was an illusion again and was going to go right through it when Bason suddenly told him, "Master Ren move," Ren took heed to Bason's warning and moved out of the way but unfortunately is Kwan Do was burned to a crisp.

"I win," Kagome said with a smile, "Your oversoul has been destroyed." Then Bason appeared beside Ren and Shippo hopped into Kagome's waiting arms, then Ren got onto his horse and said, "You may have won but the next battle won't be as easy, I will beat you in the Shaman Fight and I WILL be Shaman King." Ren said then he was gone.

Kagome sighed looked into the forest surrounding the cemetery and then walked off with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo.

After Kagome was gone shadows stepped out of the forest while a person stayed hidden. The group that wasn't in the shadows of the forest was the X Laws. "Milady, Kagome Higurashi seems to be strong but it doesn't seem as if she can kill, she is a pure being." Marco said.

"I am well aware Marco, I am now sure that Ichibi san has lied to us and it isn't her that is evil but it is him." Iron Maiden Jeanne said, "Maybe someday the girl will join us, we will have to see." Then the X Laws departed.

The person that stayed hidden smiled and thought, 'It seems that an interesting person has appeared, I wonder will she join me, will she side with that group that calls themselves, the X Law, or will she choose to stay out of it like my brother surely will. Oh well I must go back to my camp it is late.' Then the person was gone and the cemetery was left empty.

* * *

**Yeah! All of Kagome's preliminary matches are finally over and Kagome is now a member of the Shaman Fight. Poor Kagome had a lot of late nights, now she can get her beauty rest and now we have seen Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo fight as Kagome's spirit guardians. Please review. I hoped you enjoyed it. Ja Ne! :) **


End file.
